


Cover for "Dead Man's Keeper"

by Makoyi



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Dead Man's Keeper" by Cheryl W.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Dead Man's Keeper"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Man's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51485) by Cheryl W.. 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fz6lv4)


End file.
